


Third Time's the Charm

by septemberbeauty13



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, The one where Bughead tries to get a room, but everybody's a cockblock, lots of rooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septemberbeauty13/pseuds/septemberbeauty13
Summary: “Oh God, get a room!” Cheryl said in passing, pushing past them to get to her locker.That was enough to push Betty into a fit of giggles, burying her head into Jughead’s chest.“You know,” Jughead whispered. “I don’t normally take advice from redheads but this is sound advice.”orJughead and Betty try very hard to get a room.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I think we need more Jughead smut, so here's my contribution. I've had this plot in my head for a little bit, I really hope you enjoy this as it unravels. As always, let me know your thoughts with a kudos or a comment. They make me update faster ;)

It had all started off innocently enough. He’d come, with coffee in hand, to pick up his girl... _ his _ girl... from morning cheer practice. And he saw her in that little skirt, slits baring the top of her tanned thighs. It wasn’t the first time he’d seen Betty in her cheerleading uniform, yet this time something had shifted. 

“Jug,” Betty pulled back, forehead pressed to Jughead’s. 

“I don’t know what came over me, Betts. I’m sorry,” he apologized, his chest heaving against hers. They’d ducked into the seemingly abandoned girl’s locker room.

The blue of her eyes met his, “I’m not complaining. Just breathing.” 

She pulled him back to her by the lapels of his jacket, their mouths resuming movement against one another. 

He couldn’t explain what was happening between them, it was like a force that they kept feeding each time they were together. He’d never experienced anything like it before. Maybe because he  _ finally _ had the luxury of being an actual teenager without the chaos of his dad heavy on his mind and the Andrews’ roof over his head at night.

He swept his tongue across hers and she moaned, her body melting into his. His hand grasped at her thigh and hitched the limb up his body.

“Oh God, get a room!” Cheryl said in passing, pushing past them to get to her locker. 

That was enough to push Betty into a fit of giggles, burying her head into Jughead’s chest. 

“You know,” Jughead chuckled. “I don’t normally take advice from redheads but this is sound advice.” 

The laughter subsided and Betty met his eyes, her pupils dilating. “Lets.” 

* * *

He pressed Betty into the desk, office supplies crashing to the floor all around them in the room that housed the Blue and Gold. Discarded backpacks, jackets, shoes littering the floor as they went. His first cohesive thought was that his body fit perfectly between Betty’s legs, like they’d been made for each other. The second was that he’d actually never felt this before, this deep need inside him begging to be free.

He ground his body down against the warmth of Betty, eliciting a hearty moan from the blonde. Jughead rewarded her with lips to her neck, kissing a path down her body. 

“Juggie, I need…” Betty panted, raking her fingers across his back. 

“What do you need, Betty?” he pulled back, thinking maybe he’d put too much weight on her.

“I need... _ you _ .”

“Are you sure?” He asked, knowing this would be both a first for both of them. 

Betty didn’t audibly answer, instead she grabbed the hem of her cheer top and pulled it over her head. When she opened her eyes, the boy she’d grown up with was fixated on her chest and the way her breasts bubbled out of the cups of her bra. He looked away, abashedly.

She smiled sweetly, “Give me your hands.” 

She took his hands and pulled them behind her back, placing his fingers over the clasp. 

“I’m in your hands, Juggie.” 

He unhooked it, keeping his eyes on hers as the garment fell to the floor. Fingers ablaze against her bare back, he pulled her into him, taking in the feeling of her chest against his t-shirt clad chest. 

Betty pulled his shirt off, letting it fall where it may. Jughead resumed kissing her bare skin, making his way down her chest and coming to a halt at her nipple. He took it his mouth, rolling it lightly between his teeth. Betty’s head fell back, rolling across her shoulders. Her mouth open, gasping at the sensation. 

“Juuuu…”

“Jughead?? Betty??” A familiar voice asked from the doorway.

The two jumped, but Jughead kept his senses. He found his t-shirt from underneath them and covered Betty. 

“What could you possibly want, Archie?” he asked sharply, shielding Betty as she pulled the t-shirt over her head. 

“I...uhh...heard things crashing in here and thought you guys were in danger,” he explained. 

“All’s well here, _pal_ ,” Jughead responded, giving Betty an apologetic look. 

“Yep. I can see that,” Archie turned on his heel and stopped. “You know, you guys should really get a room.” 

“WE KNOW.” Jughead exploded. Betty dissolved into another fit of giggles. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead pressed a kiss to her temple.   
> “I will never hurt you. If it’s too much Betty, then you’ll say the word and I’ll stop. Having sex or not, I’m still the kid that you played in the sandbox with and shared your burgers with...sometimes on purpose.”   
> That made her smile.  
> “Elizabeth Cooper, I’ve loved you all 16 years of my life and I’ll go to my grave loving you.”   
> Betty’s heart stopped in her chest. This was it, this was the moment she’d been waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys for all the support on this fic! Some of the kudos have been coming from authors in this fandom that I really respect, so it truly means the world. Here's chapter two, I hope you like a little fluff with your smut. ;) 
> 
> As always, let me know what you think.

“So there we are… on the desk and things are  _ happening _ ,” Betty recounted to Veronica and Kevin in the middle of Riverdale’s only coffee shop. “And who opens the door other than our good old friend, Archie?”

The group collectively groaned. 

“Now when you say  _ things _ ?” Kevin asks.

“You...Moose...down by the river type things,” she explained.

“Oh, Betty!” Veronica exclaimed, putting her latte down. “If you can’t even say the word sex, how are you going to have it?”

“I’m ready, V. I’m just not trying not to tell all of Riverdale mine and Jughead’s business. This is a small town, after all.”  Betty looked around at the surrounding patrons sheepishly.  

“Fair point, I just don’t want to see my best friend lose her virginity on a whim,” Veronica said, grabbing the blonde’s hand. “You can’t get these things back. You definitely don’t want to look back and remember losing it in a closet at some Lower East Side party.” 

“Or in Eversgreen Forest,” Kevin inserted. “Lots of dirt and bugs.” 

“I don’t care where it happens, just as long as it’s with him. He’s the one I’ve been dreaming of my whole life. Jughead just makes me feel loved like I’ve never been before…” Betty drifted into her own little world. 

“Speaking of feeling things…” Kevin leaned in close to the girls. “I’ve always wondered about the dark and brooding type. How big is he?”

Veronica lurched forward, spitting out a mouth full of coffee and Betty blushed deep red. 

“Big.”

* * *

Though she had nothing to compare it to, she knew she wasn’t lying about Jughead. She realized this as she grinded her hips down on top of him and felt his length hardening against his jeans. They were sprawled out on her bed and not a soul was home at 2 p.m. on a Tuesday. She herself was supposed to be in PE currently, but this tug of war with Jughead was all the exercise she needed. She pushed, he pulled and soon enough he exerted his strength and flipped her on her back underneath him.

“Mmm, Juggie…” she panted as he unbuttoned her top and made his way down her body with his lips. 

“I remember that you enjoy this,” he said lustfully against her skin. 

“I do.”

Soon Betty lay almost naked in her own bed. Jughead, in his boxers, finished pulling the blonde’s panties off and made his way back up her body.  

“Are you sure about this, Betts?”

“Yes.” 

She shuddered under his heavy-lidded gaze.

“You don’t look sure,” he pushed a strand of hair out of her face.

“I’m just nervous, I don’t want this to change us. And if I’m being honest, I also don’t want this to hurt.” 

Jughead pressed a kiss to her temple. 

“I will never hurt you. If it’s too much Betty, then you’ll say the word and I’ll stop. Having sex or not, I’m still the kid that you played in the sandbox with and shared your burgers with...sometimes on purpose.” 

That made her smile.

“Elizabeth Cooper, I’ve loved you all 16 years of my life and I’ll go to my grave loving you.” 

Betty’s heart stopped in her chest. This was it, this was the moment she’d been waiting for. She him pulled into a deep kiss, exploring his mouth with her tongue. When she clenched her thighs around him, Jughead pulled back. 

“Wait, there’s something I want to do first.”

Without further explanation, he moved down the bed. Gripping her ankles, he opened her legs and kissed a path up her calves to the apex of her thighs. She shivered but relaxed her legs across his back, unprepared for what was coming next. 

He parted her and dove into the most intimate fold of her body. His tongue circled her clit, the bundle of nerves electrocuting her body as he went. Her back arched off the bed, her toes dug deep into his flesh and her hands sprang to the back of his head. Her fingers tangled themselves in his jet black hair as she pushed him further, surely suffocating her boyfriend but truly having no control over her actions. 

From the guttural moaning and the thighs clenching around his head, he was probably going to lose his hearing for some period of time but Jughead didn’t care. It only encouraged him to speed up the consistency of his tongue and lose himself in everything that was Betty.

 

“Betty? Are you home?” her mother’s voice floated up the stairs.  

  
SON OF A BITCH. 


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "After all the universe has thrown at you in your first 16 years, I think you’re allowed to fall in love, Jug. Betty’s fantastic, but so are you. I love my son, but if anybody deserves the love of Betty Cooper, it’s you. Stop putting so much pressure on yourself, lord knows you’ve cashed in enough responsibility chips taking care of FP. Be stupid, be young, but be smart when it counts.”
> 
> Fred pulled him into a hug and for the first time, Jughead felt almost as lucky as Archie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The finale is here! Thanks for sticking with me. :) I hope you guys had as much fun reading this as I did writing it. As always, please let me know your thoughts with a comment or a kudos!

Fred Andrews never spent much time at home, not unless Archie and Jughead were there, but this cold was seriously kicking his butt. He was on day three of the doctor’s orders to be on bed rest and he was bored to death. He would’ve snuck into work but Hermione made it very clear she was keeping tabs on him. So here he sat, on his porch trying to balance sniffling and shivering with enjoying the nice spring day.

He watched Alice Cooper’s car pull into the driveway, _that’s interesting_. Why was she home at 2 p.m. on a Tuesday? _Maybe he should’ve taken up journalism instead of construction._ He waved to Alice as she made her way inside but she ignored him.

No less than 30 seconds later and he was watching Jughead crawl out of the youngest Cooper’s bedroom window and ascend down a ladder, clothes in hand but that crown beanie perfectly on his head.

“Oh Juggie,” he said to no one in particular.

He listened to Jughead wrestle in the bushes, undoubtedly pulling his clothes back on. _Oh, to be 16 again._

Jughead rounded the corner of the Andrews’ house and jumped, startled to see Fred staring back at him.

“Fred!”

“Jug!”

Jughead bit down on his bottom lip, wondering what Fred had seen from his vantage point and how much of an excuse he needed to conjure up for this moment.

“Go on, give it your best shot…” Fred invited, patting the seat for Jughead to sit.

“Betty and I were working on homework. Yep, that’s what we were doing.”

Fred took a deep breath, “I may be an old man but I still remember that Riverdale High lets out at 3:30 p.m., Jug.”

Jughead slumped in his seat, defeated. “Fine, we weren’t doing homework. I’ll pack up my things and go.”

Fred reached out and grabbed the boy’s forearm, “I’m not punishing you for being a 16 year old boy. This is your home and nothing’s going to change that, son.”

Jughead locked eyes with Fred and for the 100th time thought to himself just how lucky Archie was. He’d give anything to have been born to people who wanted to be a family.

“What’s going on?” Fred asked, concerned.

“I’m just...I don’t know, trying to be normal,” Jughead began, wringing his fingers in nervousness. “It’s beginning to feel like someone up there really has it out for me, you know?"

Fred nodded.

"I really love Betty and I want to give her the world and I can’t even get this one little thing right," Jughead continued. "I have no one to talk about sex with because as you know FP is FP and the only experience my best friend has is with Ms. Grundy and that's gross. And...if I'm being honest when the three of us were growing up, it always seemed that the two of them were supposed to end up together, not me and Betty. So maybe all of this chaos is the universe’s way of saying Betty’s too good for me.”

“Wow,” Fred picked his jaw up off the floor and put his dad cap on. “First of all, I didn’t know teenage boys had so many thoughts. Secondly, let’s never talk about that Archie/Grundy thing **ever** again.”

That cracked a smile across Jughead’s face.

“And third, after all the universe has thrown at you in your first 16 years, I think you’re allowed to fall in love, Jug. Betty’s fantastic, but so are you. I love my son, but if anybody deserves the love of Betty Cooper, it’s you. Stop putting so much pressure on yourself, lord knows you’ve cashed in enough responsibility chips taking care of FP. Be stupid, be young, but be smart when it counts.”

Fred pulled him into a hug and for the first time, Jughead felt almost as lucky as Archie.

* * *

***Tap, tap***

Jughead looked up from his laptop to the only window in his basement room of the Andrews’ house. Outside, he could see red Keds belonging to the one and only Betty Cooper. He opened the window and helped her crawl in.

She caught him off-guard, pulling him into a deep kiss.

“I didn’t get a chance to properly thank you for earlier,” she explained.

Jughead was slow to open his eyes, fully enjoying the taste of her mouth on his again.

“So how much trouble are you in with Alice Cooper?”

“Actually none, she bought my excuse that I was home looking for her award-winning articles to inspire me for the Blue and Gold. Then Polly came home and pregnant daughter takes precedence.”

They laughed together, Jughead sweeping her in his arms and throwing them into his modest bed.   

“That was some quick thinking, Cooper,” he whispered against her lips.

“I’m pretty proud of myself too,” Betty whispered back, taking advantage of the moment to climb on top of him. “Because you really knocked me off my feet before my mom came home.”  

“Did I?” He arched an eyebrow at her. Good girl Betty Cooper was long gone and this side of her that no one had ever seen, it honestly made him hard.

“Mhmm…” She straddled his thigh, rubbing her center against his jeans.

The friction from Betty alone made that deep need inside him grow.

“I wanted to properly thank you…” she trailed off, moving to unzip his jeans.

He grabbed her hand, “Betty, you don’t have to.”

She smiled sweetly, “I want to.”

And with that, she removed his jeans and he helped her take off his boxers. Betty started with slow, hot, breathy kisses up his shaft and progressed to taking all of him in her mouth until the length hit the back of her throat.

He gripped the sheets and she had to use all of her strength to keep his hips glued to the bed. Just the sight alone of the girl of his dreams with her perfect mouth around his dick was enough for Jughead. And he moaned, loudly.

* * *

The sound travelled up the stairs, through the kitchen and into the living room where Archie and Fred were watching football. Archie froze, because he knows Jughead is not alone down there and this is not good.

“You know son, I’m craving a burger from Pop’s," Fred said suddenly. 

Archie follows his dad’s lead and puts his Letterman jacket on but can’t stop himself from asking, “You’re not going to do anything about that?”

Fred grasped the boy’s shoulder as they make their way to the truck, “Jughead’s been through a lot, let’s let him have this.”

“So I can take girls up to my room?” Archie asked.

“Not chance in hell, kid.”

* * *

When the orgasm subsides, his animal instincts kick in. Suddenly, Betty’s beneath him, naked. He probably owes her new clothes but he doesn’t care. They’re both breathing so hard that their chests heave against each other. Jughead soaks in the blue of Betty’s eyes and he’s frozen. She’s beautiful and she’s kind and she’s way more than he deserves. The doubts begin to creep back into his mind.

“Betty…”

She takes his face in her hands and places a chaste kiss on his lips, “I need _you_ inside _me_ , Juggie.”

He rolls the condom on and lines himself up with her. He slowly, slowly pushes himself in and watches her face for any sign of pain. Her face is tense and her eyes are closed, her fingernails digging into the flesh of his back as he continues. When he’s fully inside, her eyes snap open and they seem impossibly more blue. She pulls his face to hers and opens herself further for him. They settle into a rhythm and Jughead finds himself trading off between kissing her and enjoying the raspy moans in his ear.

Soon he reaches behind her and takes her ass in his hands, gaining enough leverage to push her just past her breaking point. In waves, she unravels over him and bites down in his shoulder to keep herself from screaming. _Surely that would catch Alice Cooper’s attention._ When he feels her clench around him, he lets go and follows her off the abyss.

They fall back onto his bed, sweaty and exhausted. He gathers his flannel sheets and covers them, pulling her into his arms.

“I love you, Elizabeth Cooper,” he says, pushing her blonde hair from her sweaty temple to behind her ears.

“I love you more, F…”

“Don’t!” He threatened with a smile, prepared to tickle her into oblivion if she used his legal name.

“...Jughead Jones.” she finishes with a giggle.

He holds her in his arms, her heart beating against his chest. The sun had long gone down and the Andrews’ house is quiet. After three tries, of course this house would be where they’d finally be able to be together. As Fred and Archie kept reminding him, this place was his home now too.

And as Betty’s breathing evened out and they fell asleep, Jughead’s last conscious thought was that he had a girl who loved him, a roof over his head and people who cared about him. Maybe his luck was finally changing.    


End file.
